


bed rest

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is injured, but luckily Sinara is there to take care of him.





	bed rest

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for MCU Kink Bingo, bingo square O3 aka Nurse Outfit

Sinara hadn’t paid much attention to which ship she’d taken, too preoccupied with getting Kasius away from the battlefield as fast as possible for that sort of thing.

They had ended up in a MediCruiser – which was fantastic in terms of equipment and facilities but left much to be desired when it came to weapons systems and interplanetary travel. They were only three hyperjumps out from the capital but without the ability to actually perform those, their ship was left to travel the actual distance.

That left Sinara with plenty of time to get herself cleaned up after she’d taken care of Kasius’ injuries. By the way he went on, you’d think he was on his deathbed and not completely fine after a measly few dozen stitches.

Once she’d gotten the blood and grime off, she stepped out of the shower. Her towel went straight into the biohazard bin after use, covered in blood as it now was.

She could reach every injury well enough to staple the worst of them; that was a relief, the mere notion of asking Kasius to help was laughable. He’d damn near fainted when she’d stitched him up but she knew if he’d scar worse due to the much quicker stapling she’d never hear the end of it.

Sinara slipped into the button-down smock she’d found while looking for towels. It was a little tight and stopped a few inches above her knees, but unlike her own uniform it was clean, so it was still preferable. She was relatively certain that the uniform was supposed to come with a pair of trousers but they hadn’t been with the smock and the ship was warm enough that she hadn’t cared to go searching for them.

She pulled her hair into a bun at the nape of her neck as she stepped back out into the main chamber.

Kasius still sat on the edge of the cot where she’d left him, the white bandages a stark contrast against his skin.“Are you certain I won’t-”

He broke off mid-sentence, eyes trailing along her body slowly.

“You’re not dying,”Sinara said as patiently as she could manage.

“Right.” He accepted it a lot easier than she had expected, smile spreading across his face. He gestured vaguely towards her outfit.“Doesn’t that usually come with a cap?”

If she’d known that was all it took to distract him from his imagined imminent death, she would’ve thrown it on earlier. She chuckled.“And trousers, but I don’t hear you asking about those.”

“Less interesting, you must admit.” He held out his hand to her and she stepped into his reach, rolling her eyes as he took her hand to press a kiss to the inside of her wrist, free hand settling at the hem of the uniform, fingers skimming across her skin.

“Seriously?” She bit back a smirk as his hands slid further up her legs, her own hand moving to cup his cheek.“I thought you were concerned about your injuries?”

“I was assured that I’m perfectly fine,”Kasius quipped, hands moving infuriatingly slow.“I trust your judgement, of course.” He barely stifled a groan when his fingers finally reached their goal only for him to realise she’d forgone underwear. His voice came out slightly gruff as he added,“Though I daresay I might trust it a little more if you were wearing the cap.”

“Well,”she started, feigning thought as she trailed her fingers down his neck and chest, settling at the edge of the bandage. She _had_ seen the cap lying around, earlier.“If it’ll make you more confident in the care you’re receiving...”

He made a wordless sound of protest when she swatted his hands away and stepped back but didn’t try to stop her from heading back to the bathroom unit.

When she returned, wearing the cap and her hair tumbling loosely down her back, he looked as if his birthday had come early.

She tilted her head slightly.“Happy now?”

“Utterly delighted,”Kasius breathed, making to get up but freezing at her gesture to stop.

“You’re on bed rest until further notice,”she said as she crossed over to him, pushing him down onto the cot and straddling him.

Kasius grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, gasping as she ground against him in response. She smiled against his skin as she kissed along his neck.

“Don't worry,”Sinara murmured, catching his earlobe between her teeth.“This will only hurt a little.”


End file.
